


We'll Always Have Paris

by Thankyoumissvanjie (caringis_notanadvantage)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caringis_notanadvantage/pseuds/Thankyoumissvanjie
Summary: “Okay. Lemme set the scene, Mami. We get a pic taken of us kissin’ in front of that big ol’ stick tower of eiffeler or whatever the fuck it be called. Imma upload it on insta and use them hashtags and then I’ll let the like whores do the rest of the work, you up for that?”“Okay. Let’s do it, do you want my friend to take the picture for us?”“Now you be talking,”
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorpe/gifts).

> This is based on a tumblr prompt and is writing for the lovely thorpe, who keeps on listening to my whining. 
> 
> Thank you hon. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> As for the rest of you?
> 
> Look at me not writing angst for at change.

Brooke couldn’t tell you why, but the sky always seemed bluer in Europe. The way it managed to go on and on forever in this pure and perfect blue. Not a single cloud could be seen, while the sun was sitting comfortably high up above.

It was the perfect day to walk about and enjoy the Frenchness of it.

_The fucking c'est ne se quois of it all. _

The hustle and bustle of a city that was always on the go surrounded her wherever she looked.

People going to work, leaving for work, bumping into each other and making room for one more person on the metro. 

Her ears were filled with traffic, people talking in a multitude of languages. Japanese, English, Chinese, German and French. They all filtered in and out of her head, all too fast and too unintelligible to register any meaning with her. 

Going to Paris had been the best idea. The food, the wine… and the women.

Brooke had loved every bit of it. 

She even loved it now, walking around with a headache that felt like the seven dwarfs, Snow White and the whole kingdom was hammering against her skull. 

She loved it despite the nausea haunting the back of her throat.

It wasn’t all because of Paris, though. A lot of her loving it also had to do with the beam of sunshine that was dragging Brooke around. 

Nina had starlight in her eyes, everything either deemed “amazing”, “beautiful” or both. Going on a trip with her best friend across the Atlantic had probably been the best idea that Brooke had. 

Both of them taking time out of their busy schedule to just have a week of relaxation. 

Picking Paris had been a no-brainer. 

Brooke got to eat good food and probably have her way with a beautiful woman or two, while Nina got to visit Disneyland Paris. 

Win-win as they say. 

“Nina. Sweetie, honey. Please. Could we just. Walk. A little slower, please?” Despite having eaten painkillers as if they were candy and wearing her biggest and darkest sunglasses, Brooke felt horrible. 

Not that you could see it.

Her black skinny jeans, coupled with a light and bright red sweater, a tight french braid and those big sunglasses made her look what Nina had earlier deemed “french chic with a twist of a down to fuck vibe”. 

“Sweetie. Yesterday was your day. We went to that bar, ate our weight in croissants, and looked at pretty women for you. I loved all of it, trust me! But today is my day and I will get a corny picture at the Eiffel tower viewing point, while the weather is still good. So put on your happy face and hurry!” Nina had the ability to be #teammom, while also giving off a heavy vibe of “will kill you if you cross me”. 

Brooke managed to smile softly, gulping down a bit of her nausea with the lukewarm coffee in her hand. 

What Nina wanted, Nina would get. 

So Brooke managed to will her limbs to follow Nina over to the viewing point. The light marble steps with the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower, so very cliché, over the top and breathtakingly beautiful - all at the same time.

The effects of last night’s wine didn’t matter the moment Nina turned around, her enormous smile shining brighter than the sun. 

“B! Come on. Instagram fame is awaiting us,” 

“Hon, be real. You just want to make Monét jealous,” 

“Shut up, and take the picture!” 

* * *

Paris was amazing. 

The hustle and bustle reminding her off downtown L.A. in the way that everyone was rude asshats that wanted to get to their destination just that bit faster. 

Everyone bumping and pushing, rushing and hustling.

The sun was shining, the temperature was at a perfect 18 degrees.

_Celsius, of course. A hoe had to go native and all that. _

Vanjie loved being in Paris, wanted to stay forever, but knew that she would soon have to leave for home. Her job, friends and family all waiting for her whimsy lil butt to get back on American ground. 

It had all been very spur of the moment. 

After her and Kameron had broken up, she just needed to get away for a bit. Silky had suggested that she could go on a trip, though probably not expecting Vanjie to buy a ticket for Paris and leaving the next day. 

_A bitch had ADHD, she didn’t wait for no one. _

It had been great. Paris was filled with carbs, wine, shopping and women that made her forget all about Kameron’s pretty face and lovelier smile. 

It was good, it was great, it was perfect.

Except. 

Vanjie felt like she was missing something. Maybe it was her petty and dumped ass that wanted some vengeance, or maybe it had more to do with the fact that she simply wanted to do something stupid and new. 

Whatever it was, it had led her to an enormous marble-y hell of a viewing spot, with a picture-perfect distance to the stupid and ridiculous Tower of Eiffel. 

Vanjie didn’t really get what the fuss was about, but she had heard enough insta hoes brag about their #eiffel pics, to know that it was here that it needed to happen. 

She had been scouring the terrain, feeling like a lioness looking for the perfect prey. She needed someone that was just perfect. 

Everyone kept on coming up a bit short. Maybe they were wearing the wrong clothing, their makeup didn’t vibe well with her or something third. 

_Until she arrived._

Dressed in skin-tight jeans, a perfect and curve-hugging red sweater, this women looked like a walkin’ talkin’ lesbian dreamboat. 

Vanjie decided to slowly advance, wanting to make sure that she had picked the perfect woman for her stupid-ass idea. 

Her blonde hair and big as fuck sunglasses made her look like a movie star - just the perfect mood for what Vanjie needed. 

She wanted Kameron to be jealous. 

Jealous enough to want Vanjie back? Well, if that shoe, hat and ring fit and all that. 

Her laser-sharp eyes had already clocked that the blond had short manicured nails - always a big indicator that a bitch was a lover of the ladies. 

The blonde was standing next to a cute and hyper woman that didn’t seem like her girlfriend, going by the way her face seemed stuck to her phone, but rather a Girl Friend. 

Taking a deep breath Vanjie decided that there would never be a perfect moment for what she wanted to do. 

She squared her shoulders, trying to push all the Latina confidence she had out unto her face, hoping that she still knew how to convince a glamazon to spare her a minute or two. 

* * *

“You come here often?” The gruff voice from her left made Brooke turn her head, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise, as she was met by a short and adorable woman. 

Her long brown hair was in a ponytail that would have made Arianna Grande jealous, while her makeup was all Rihanna. 

She was hot. 

For a second, Brooke’s forgot everything about her killer headache and pregnancy-worthy nausea as she looked into the most perfect and deep brown eyes. 

“Has that line ever worked for you?” Brooke lowered her voice, could hear a low groan from Nina, knowing that she was putting on her flirty tone.

_Sorry, Nins. _

“Got yo fine ass talkin’, didn’t it?” A short laugh escaped Brooke’s lips at her audacity, the way, she managed to look ready to fight anyone, while looking delicate in a skirt and t-shirt. 

_So very much her type. _

“It did. So what are you going to, now that you’ve gotten my attention?” Not caring that her headache would get worse, she took off her sunglasses, eyes widening as she took in the woman before her in full HD colour view. 

“I need yo help, cause I gots to make my ex at home all sad she lost out on all this. You up for that?” The cheeky smile and those heart eyes would have made Brooke agree to anything. But even without that, she would have still said yes.

She was on a vacation, and Brooke was always there for making any type of ex jealous, her own or others. 

“Sure. What do you need?” At Brooke’s agreement, the woman in front of her almost jumped with glee, clearly not believing that her tactics had worked.

To be honest, neither did Brooke. 

“Okay. Lemme set the scene, Mami. We get a pic taken of us kissin’ in front of that big ol’ stick tower of eiffeler or whatever the fuck it be called. Imma upload it on insta and use them hashtags and then I’ll let the like whores do the rest of the work, you up for that?” Nina was guffawing loudly next to her, clearly not believing that Brooke was going to do this. 

There was just something about those eyes and that cheeky smile. 

“Okay. Let’s do it, do you want my friend to take the picture for us?” 

“Now you be talking,” 

* * *

Having handed over her phone to the cutesy friend next to the tall ass beauty queen, Vanjie almost vibrated with excitement. 

How the hell? 

“Okay, if we want to do this right, you need to give me a moment,” Vanjie didn’t understand what the other woman was on about, but grabbing the end of her braid, she started to loosen her luscious locks until they were all hanging out.

Softly shaking her hair out, Vanjie felt everything stop for a moment. It was like she was Rose and this was Jack. For a moment she saw the Noah to her Allie. As the light caught on the soft blonde waves in what felt like slow motion Vanjie could see Sunday mornings, long walks in downtown L.A. and mornings waking up to that sight. 

_Fuck._

“Right, but before we go on. I need one thing,” 

“Sure Mami, whatever you be needin’” Vanjie would give her the moon and stars in that moment if she asked. 

“Your name? I need to know who I am kissing,” her cocked eyebrow and soft smirk made Vanjie’s insides turn to jelly. 

Fuck, she was so hot. 

“Vanessa,” For some reason, she wanted to hear her full name cross those plumb lips. 

“Vanessa… Right,” Jesus, hearing all the syllables of her name in that light voice sent shivers running all the way down her back. 

_A correct choice had been made, Miss Vanjie._

“And yours?” Vanjie couldn’t help wetting her lips, everything about the woman in front of her feeling and looking like the ultimate lesbian wet dream. 

“Brooke. Brooke Lynn,” 

“Oh she a two name, hoe? Fancy.” She couldn’t help but smirk. Of course, she managed to find the one hoe with an all American name, when she was in Paris. 

_Of fucking course. _

“Okay,” Seemingly having decided that now was the time, Brooke walked towards her, slowly. It made something deep inside Vanjie burn with a small but sure fire of desire. 

Brooke was confident in her movements as she leaned down, her left arm snaking around her back, pushing her until their chests were flush against each other. Vanjie felt herself gasp at the contact, the small smirk on Brooke’s lips telling her, that she had heard it. 

For a moment they looked each other in the eye, a thousand words soundlessly passing between them. 

Lightly cupping Vanjie’s cheek, thumb tracing over the skin, Brooke’s eyes seemed to soften. 

Vanjie would have given her anything if she asked then and there. 

And then, Brooke leaned in. 

* * *

The moment their lips touched, Brooke felt like she was on fire. The soft-touch of Vanessa’s lips made her knees weak, while the warmth from her body created goosebumps all over Brooke’s skin. 

Brooke had only planned for it to be a small peck, a single kiss, so Vanessa could get her photo, while Nina and her could get back on their way. But the moment she had a taste of those lips she wanted more. 

She leaned more fully into it while pushing Vanessa impossibly closer. 

The taste of her, the soft glide of her lips and the heat of her skin was intoxicating. She would have kept on going if it hadn’t been for the sudden loud laugh to her left, Nina clearly living for how far gone Brooke was. 

Slowing down, loosening her grip around Vanessa’s waist, Brooke felt a smile fighting its way onto her lips, as Vanessa let out a low whine. 

Clearly, she wasn’t alone in wanting this to keep going. 

Leaning back fully, her hand still touching Vanessa’s waist, she looked into those beautiful and expressive brown eyes. 

They were clear as day, while those cute cheeks were dusted with a light blush. 

“Think that will make your ex jealous?” Brooke whispered the words, afraid that speaking too loudly would ruin whatever magic was happening between them. 

“Huh?” Vanessa’s brows were wrinkled as if she didn’t understand a word of what Brooke was saying. 

“The pictures? You think they’ll work?” Eyes widening in realisation, while the blush on her cheeks deepened, Vanessa suddenly turned shy, avoiding Brooke’s gaze. 

Brooke would’ve laughed out loud if it wasn’t for the fact that she too felt a bit out of it. 

“Right. I just set it to burst, so I am pretty sure there’ll be a perfect photo somewhere in there, sweetie,” Nina’s voice brought Brooke back to earth, as she had walked over and handed Vanessa’s phone back to her. 

“Thanks. Yeah,” Grabbing her phone, almost looking a little lost Vanessa seemed to find a way to leave again. 

“Right, well. I guess we’ll be on our way, then. I really hope that this helped! If nothing else I pity your ex,” Brooke smirked slightly, putting her sunglasses back on. 

Vanessa was almost frozen on the steps, and Brooke took it as her cue to leave. 

“Thank you, Vanessa,” 

* * *

_Holy. Fuck. _

Her mind felt fried. That kiss had been everything. Her skin still felt electric from the way Brooke’s hands had touched her, while her lips were almost humming. 

She wanted more kisses. 

She never wanted them to stop coming. 

Before her brain had gained back control from her beating heart, Brooke was already walking away. Looking down Vanjie realised that she had been given back her phone. 

_“I really hope that this helped. If nothing else I pity your ex,”_

The sentence danced around in her head, and before she knew it, she had almost run after a retreating Brooke, grasping her hand. 

“Why you be pitying my silly ex, tho?” Brooke turned around, her eyes hidden under the glasses, but her mouth was formed into a sexy ass smirk that made Vanessa discreetly - hopefully - rub her thighs together. 

“Because I would be hating myself, if I let someone like you slip away from my fingers,” 

“Oh really, ‘cause that wasn’t what yo white ass was ‘bout to do?” the words left Vanjie before her mind had even managed to think them through. 

Not that she didn’t stand by them. 

The surprised look on Brooke’s face coupled with her short and stunned laughter was priceless. 

“Biiiiiiiitch,” Brooke’s friend looked like all she needed was a bucket of popcorn to go with the show. Her eyes wide and smile blazing. 

“Mami, if you think you ain’t giving me your number then you be dumber than that hair colour be suggesting,” the words kept on tumbling out without permission, though Brooke didn’t seem offended, but rather more charmed by Vanjie’s words.

_Thank fuck. _

“Right, give me your phone then,” Brooke’s delicate hand reached out, while Vanjie tried hard to not think about what those long and thin fingers could do. 

It wasn’t exactly an easy task. 

And as Brooke tapped in her number on Vanjie’s beaten up iPhone, she felt her confidence lessen. What the fuck was she even thinking?

Why would Brooke want to spend any time with her? It wasn’t like they knew each other. 

“Text me whenever,” handing back the phone, Brooke looked her over for a minute, seemingly searching for something. Whatever it was, she found it, as she nodded to herself once and then…

And then she turned back around to her friend and simply walked away.

The hustle and bustle of the spot suddenly hit Vanjie like a freight train. The sound of all the people talking and walking and bumping into each other almost too much.

Just a moment ago it had all seemed so quiet. 

Looking back down at her phone, she noticed that Brooke had saved her number with a single kissing emoji. 

_That motherfucking sexy ass tall tree of a Glamazon. _

* * *

“Please tell me that you are leaving me in a minute to go out and find that Vanessa and have the best lay of your life. Jesus Brooke, that looked like something out of a rom-com. Wow. I cannot wait for you guys to get married just so I get to hold the longest and most ridiculous speech at the wedding,” Nina was having a field day. 

Lying on one of the small beds in their hotel room, hugging a pillow, she seemed almost high with joy. 

She had been like that the whole day, almost giddy with excitement over having witnessed whatever…. That had been. 

Brooke had tolerated it, feeling as if she had been walking around the whole day in some sort of vacuum. 

She kept on thinking about Vanessa. 

Her smile.

Her eyes.

How right it had all felt. 

How stupid she felt for thinking about Sunday mornings. 

How she wondered about how Vanessa would sound right before bed. 

In the morning.

When she came.

Fuck. Brooke was so very gone. 

“Nina. Jesus. Calm down,”

“Brooke. Honey. That kiss was like a soldier coming home to their wife after having been stationed at the trenches or something. You guys looked like you had known each for years. That was a kiss of a couple that ends up going to the retirement home TO” -Clap- “GET”-Clap-"HER!” The loud claps made Brooke crack a smile, as she was sitting on her own bed, trying very hard to not check her phone.

_Again. _

“You’re being silly,”

“Nope. Also, you phone vibrated while you were taking a shower earlier,” 

“The fuck, Nina. Why didn’t you tell me that before?” 

> ** _Same place. 9 o’clock tonight. I gots me some red wine that a french dude called tres bien or some shit - V_ **

“Holy shit,”

“YAS! You’re going out with your future wife, I fucking knew it!” 

“Nina. Please,” 

> _ **Can’t wait to try that tres bien or some shit wine, then - B** _
> 
> _ **Bitch - V** _

* * *

It was significantly colder, standing there on those marble steps. Of course, she was also being a stupid hoe, who had put on her favourite and tight black dress. 

Even with a jacket on, she knew that she looked every bit the LA bitch that she was. 

This dress always ended up on some type of floor, while Vanjie was having a good time and tonight would hopefully not be an exception to that rule. 

Better fucking not.

Vanjie had spent the whole day walking around in a daze. Realising that if she wanted to see Brooke again, she would have to write her that day. 

She would be leaving Paris tomorrow.

This would be her only chance. 

So she had texted her.

And now she was standing on some stupid marble steps, feeling that Europe chill and wishing that Brooke wouldn’t leave her hanging here in her best hoe couture. 

“So, I was promised tres bien or some shit wine, and here I am,” Vanjie spun around, an insult ready on her lips.

Yet, as she came face to face with Brooke, her mouth turned dry. 

_The bitch looked STUN-ning. _

The red dress hugged all her curves, while she was wearing a long black trench coat. She looked like belonged in Paris and for a moment Vanjie felt ridiculous for even thinking that she was worthy of a beauty like this.

But then she noticed the way Brooke’s eyes were trailing her up and down, her lips slightly parted. Catching her eye, she noticed the heat in them.

It made her pulse pick up speed. 

Vanjie decided to step her pussy up and show Brooke that she too could play this game. Walking closer, almost touching Brooke, but then not, she looked her directly in the eye, knowing that a small and knowing smile was playing on her lips. 

She had planned this just for this very moment. 

“Yeah, it be at my hotel,” 

Brooke’s startled laughter was so very worth it. 

* * *

Pushing the door closed behind them, Brooke almost threw Vanessa against it. The loud thud of her body hitting the wood was drowned out by the sound of their moans.

Their lips meeting again and again. Nipping, touching and cheekily biting. 

Everywhere she looked and touched was Vanessa. Her pulse beating out a song that her lips didn’t even know the words to. 

She wanted to taste more, kiss deeper, wipe away the memory of Vanessa’s ex until everything she knew and wanted would be Brooke. 

_And only her. _

Their bodies were moving, grinding. Hands searching, mapping and grabbing. 

“Shit, how you even real?” the gasp was whispered against Brooke’s collarbone, as Vanessa's lips travelled down her body. 

Brooke’s hands had crept up underneath Vanessa’s dress, grasping the soft skin, suddenly lifting her up, Vanessa’s legs automatically wrapping themselves around Brooke’s waist, their lips finally aligned.

The loud gasp from Vanessa, made Brooke shiver. 

_Holy fuck. _

“Bed?” Brooke whispered the word against those plumb lips, sharing her breath with Vanessa. 

Desire was pooling in the depth of her stomach. 

She wanted more. 

_She needed more. _

“Please,” 

* * *

Brooke’s hands were here, there, everywhere. 

Touching, scratching, pinching. Vanjie couldn’t keep track of anything but Brooke, her body humming and vibrating. 

Her dress was only half off of her, Brooke having given up on that project, as the zipper got stuck. Instead, choosing to bunch up the fabric. Her fingers kept on gracing her inner thighs, only to move on to some other part of her. 

Vanjie felt strung tighter like a bow, her senses hyperaware. 

She wanted friction, wanted more, wanted Brooke to fuck her until she could even remember her own name anymore. 

“Brooke, please,” for a moment she couldn’t even recognise her own voice. It was too low, to breathy. 

Brooke didn’t seem to listen to her pleas, humming lightly as her lips kept on licking, kissing and marking her collarbone. 

_Well, fuck that. _

Finding the last bit of strength she had left, Vanjie pushed against Brooke, using the momentum from her hips to flip them over, preening with pride at the shocked expression on Brooke’s face as Vanjie suddenly found herself on top of the blonde, her legs on either side of Brooke’s hips, caging her in. 

“I said please and shit,” the light in Brooke’s eyes and her soft huffing laugh was everything. 

“That you did,” Brooke’s soft smile, slight red cheeks and mussed hair was the most beautiful thing Vanjie had ever seen.

Her long fingers were slowly trailing op her legs, while Vanjie’s hands were toying with one of the straps of Brooke’s dress. 

For a second both of them just looked at each other. 

Their chests rising erratically. 

Those big, blue eyes held a light that made something deep inside of Vanjie soft. It felt like a whisper of a future, a glance at something beautiful and perfect. 

But before she had time to examine it further, Brooke’s hand tightened around her thighs and pushed her forward.

Way forward.

Vanjie didn’t really register how it all happened, until she felt Brooke push her thong aside, placing a soft kiss on her inner thigh and then.

Brooke’s lips were on her, licking, sucking, her teeth very gently gracing her. Vanjie felt like everything was on fire, going from 0 to 100 faster than a motherfucking Lamborghini. 

Her heart felt like it was stuck somewhere in her throat, the sensation too much, but then not enough. 

Her hips moved on their own accord, making her body tingle all over with the added sensation. Brooke continued, sucking lightly on her clit, a soft moan escaping her lips. 

Vanjie wanted more. 

Needed more. 

As if Brooke could read her thoughts, her tongue started thrusting into her, making Vanjie’s eyes roll into the back of her head. 

“So close,” She could almost taste her release, right there in front of her, as her hips bore down on Brooke’s face, needing more, needing it all. 

And then Brooke’s teeth bit down hard on her inner thigh. 

_That did it. _

With a scream so loud, that Vanjie was afraid the neighbours would come knockin, she felt her whole body give in to the release. 

Riding it out against Brooke’s lips, as she kept on licking Vanjie. 

Before she collapsed against Vanjie, Brooke flipped them over again, catching Vanjie’s lips in a searing kiss. 

* * *

The café was bustling with people. Some there to grab a late lunch, others to sit back and enjoy the sun. it was quintessentially French, with the small tables out in the front, chairs turned towards the street instead of each. 

The smell of fresh coffee floated through the air, Brooke following it, with a soft smile on her face.   
  
“Don’t you just look all fucked out, sweetie?” Nina’s smug voice would have grated Brooke’s nerves, if it hadn’t been for the fact that she herself was feeling a bit smug and, indeed, very fucked out. 

Brooke merely shrugged at Nina, as she sat down next to her. 

“Do I even want to know what you’ve spent the last-” Nina looked down at her watch for a moment,”-15 hours on?” Nina’s voice seemed to fade away as her mind was flooded.

With 

_A single drop of sweat running down Vanessa’s neck._

small

_Her back bent in ecstasy._

snapshots

_Her smug smile as she made Brooke come._

of

_The soft kiss she gave her, as Brooke left._

her night.

“You mean other than on Vanessa?” softly shaking her head, hoping to clear her mind, Brooke looked pointedly at the croissants in front of Nina.

“Jesus, Brooke,” Nina laughed loudly, pushing her plate with the flaky pastry over to Brooke, “Think you’re going to see her again?” 

“Nope. I mean, she lives in L.A. and I live in Toronto. Doesn’t seem doable. The sex was out of this world, though,” and if Brooke's voice held a note of sadness and regret, Nina was kind enough to let it go. 

* * *

_One year later _

The club was buzzing. Bodies everywhere, grinding and dancing. It wasn’t really Brooke’s scene, but when one of your dearest friends turned 30, you turned up without any questions asked. 

Detox was laughing and dancing, the light of the party. Slightly wobbly from too many shots, but high on life and basking in all of the attention. 

Brooke was still too sober, too aware of everything that was going on around her to really let loose. 

Which was why she found herself at the bar, knowing that her blonde hair, cleavage and tight dress might end up getting her a free drink or twenty. 

Shooting back three shots of vodka, she felt her body starting to tingle in synch with the baseline. The warmth covering her like a protective film. 

_She was ready. _

It might've been D’s birthday, but no way was Brooke going to spend a night partying in L.A. without going home with someone.

_No fucking way. _

“You come here often?” the gruff voice made everything inside of Brooke stop. 

She knew that voice. 

Gulping down a lump of excitement that seemed to have lodged itself somewhere between her mouth and stomach, Brooke slowly turned. 

“Has that line ever worked for you?” She tried to keep it cool with her low voice, even though everything inside of her was screaming. 

_What. Was. The. Chance?_

Vanessa. 

In a small skirt, Led Zepplin shirt and curls all over. 

Trying to hide her cheeky smile by biting her lip. 

The same smile that Brooke had spent the last year trying to forget, and failing. She kept on wanting to text her, ring her up. Wanting to fly down and, if nothing else, spent the night having the best sex of her life. 

_Again. _

But she never did. 

Always chickening out, always thinking that she had imagined the connection. 

And yet.

_Here she fucking was. _

“Got yo fine ass talkin’, didn’t it?” 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loud tapping sound of a knife against a glass cut through the chatter of the big room. The thousands of tiny fairies lights hanging from the air cast a soft glow over all the guests. 
> 
> Sitting at the head table, Vanjie was leaning her head against Brooke’s shoulder, her smile blinding, as she looked over at Nina, who was nervously holding speech cards, coughing lightly to herself.
> 
> Nina knew that she would only get to do this speech once. There was no do-over. She couldn’t ask for a different take or for someone to go over her lines with her. 
> 
> Ready. Set. Action. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have promised you all a wedding speech. So here we go. 
> 
> This is all for Frey.

The loud tapping sound of a knife against a glass cut through the chatter of the big room. The thousands of tiny fairies lights hanging from the air cast a soft glow over all the guests. 

Sitting at the head table, Vanjie was leaning her head against Brooke’s shoulder, her smile blinding, as she looked over at Nina, who was nervously holding speech cards, coughing lightly to herself.

Nina knew that she would only get to do this speech once. There was no do-over. She couldn’t ask for a different take or for someone to go over her lines with her. 

_Ready. Set. Action. _

This was it. 

“The first time I met Vanjie, was in Paris as she walked up to Brooke and asked her if she wanted to make out.” the whole room erupted into laughter, filling Nina with a sense of courage that helped her go on, the words feeling less frightening, now that felt like the guests were on her side, “You may laugh, but it’s true. I even took pictures of it, documenting the moment that lightning seemed to strike both of them,” She caught Brooke’s eyes, the glint of pure happiness in her eyes making Nina’s heart grow two sizes with sheer joy.

At the other end of the table, Silky loudly rose from her chair, coughing and humming, ensuring that everyone would turn their gaze over to her. 

_Classic Silky. _

“You say lightning, but imma just call it as I see it. They were just messy. Cause the first time I met Brooke, homegirl was making out with Miss Mateo right there on the dance floor. I’m tellin’ y’all that shit ain’t close to being motherfucking PG,” Silky’s loud voice made everyone laugh loudly, though Silky seemed to be focusing on the amused and admonishing look that Brooke’s mother was sending her way. “Sorry, Mrs Hytes, but it just ain’t,” 

Holding up a single finger, to indicate that everyone should wait a second, Silky picked up her purse for the table, fishing out a ten-dollar bill, before she walked over to Joan and placed it next to her plate.

“I’m gonna be honest with y’all. My messy ass won’t be able to be proper like, so Joan, Honey? You just put ‘em in your swear jar, and then we be cool for the next five minutes?” Joan nodded seriously, though it was clear that she was more entertained by Silky than anything.

_The usual M.O. for anyone meeting Big Silk. _

“What we’re trying to say is that Brooke and Vanjie didn’t exactly have the normal beginning to a relationship.” Nina’s brought them back on track, Silky’s attention span shorter than a twizzler. 

“Nu-uh, they did this on hard mode, in more ways than one, if you know what I’m say-”

“They know… Trust me, Silk… They know,” Nina cut Silky off before she could continue. They had both promised Brooke that their speech would make Joan die on the inside, and Nina intended to keep that promise, “And being on the side for it all wasn’t exactly easy,”

* * *

_Vanjie was pacing back and forth in their apartment, mumbling and cursing to herself as her hand was tightly gripping her phone. Silky only managed to catch the words “Toronto” and “Stupid”._

_Together with the continuing mentioning of Brooke. _

_The only person that Vanjie’s breakdowns were ever really about anymore. _

_“Boo, you ready to use words that I’m gonna comprende or you still too mad to talk to me?” Silky tried to catch Vanjie’s eyes before she turned back around - unsuccessful once again._

_Vanjie’s attention seemed to be focused on a completely different dimension than the one Silky was chillin’ in with her hot Cheetos. _

_Normally she would just wait for her to calm down, but Silky had been watching this show for almost 30 minutes and she was getting tired of it. _

_“Vanj? Hon? If you ain’t calming down, Imma have to call in Kiki, and she won’t be as nice as me, ya know,” Trust the threat of touch love from Auntie Kiki to work, as Vanjie stopped her pacing in the middle of the room. _

_Instantly wringing her hands, to keep her nervous energy from the making her shake. Silky had never seen her friend this upset. Not even back when she and Kameron broke up the last time. _

_“Tell me to not go,” Vanjie’s voice was small, her eyes focused on her hands. Silky immediately let go of the bag of chips in her hands, realising that her girl needed her 140% right now. _

_“Go where?” leaning forward, she kept her voice serious, hoping that Vanjie would look at her, so she had a better idea of where her girl was at. _

_“To Toronto,” _

_“Vanj…”_

_Silky wished that she had some way to magic away the distance between Brooke and Vanjie. They clearly loved each other, and though Silky would never admit it out loud, they both had that Disney ever-after look in their eyes, whenever they were together. _

_That shit was the real deal. _

_Except Toronto and LA wasn’t exactly that close. _

_“Tell me to calm my stupid ass, and stay here, cause I got a job, and I ain’t leaving that for no hoe,” Vanjie’s eyes were pleading with her, clearly wanting to leave for Toronto, while also wanting to stay in LA. _

_Long-distance was a shitty bitch. _

_“Who says you gots to stay in Canada? You can go for a week?” Silky knew that her advice was useless. That Vanjie had done that for almost a year, but at the moment it was the only advice she had. _

_Vanjie leaving LA seemed impossible. The girl was the poster child for everything West Hollywood, that the sign on the hill might as well have spelt out “Miss Vanjie” instead. _

_“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to leave her again, though,” her shaky voice broke Silky heart. She wished she had the perfect solution, a way for these two hoes to meet in the middle. But they were both so settled, so stuck in their ways, that she didn’t know who had to give. _

_“You’ve managed this long,” her words seemed to have the opposite effect, as Vanjie’s eyes looked down at the carpet, a small sniff leaving her._

_“Nah. I don’t think I have, Silk,” _

* * *

Nina kept the smile on her lips, knowing that a speech should be kept cheerful and joyous, even if the road to this particular wedding had been filled with just as many tears and heartbreaks as magic and laughs. 

“While Vanjie tried to deal with the distance, Brooke was having a crisis over the fact that she might be in a relationship,” Nina’s words sent the crowd chuckling, while Brooke was shaking her head lightly at her, though her eyes were shining with mirth. 

“Trust homegirl, to have some commitment issues. You sure know how to pick ‘em, Nessa!” Silky shimmied her shoulders, Vanjie lifting her head from Brooke’s shoulder, looking indignant-

“Bitch!” As soon as the word left her lips, she looked over at Brooke’s mom, the amused disapproving look, causing Nina to chuckle, “Sorry, Mrs Hytes,” Trust, Mama Hytes to make Vanjie clean up her language. 

Brooke placed a soft kiss on Vanjie’s cheek, her eyes shining brighter than any sun, as she whispered something to her, that made Vanjie smile shyly.

_They were so disgustingly in love._

“Vanj! You best be findin’ a dollar for that jar now, Mary. Just cause it’s your day don’t mean you ain’t gots to pay up!” huffing and puffing, Vanjie fished out a dollar bill from her own purse on the table. 

Why she had once there in the first place was a mystery, but going by the slight blush on Brooke’s cheeks, Nina felt it best to not think too long about it. 

Coughing lightly to bring attention back onto the speech, she went on, shooting Silky and exasperated but loving look. 

Trust Big Silk to turn this whole speech into her own comedy hour. 

“As I was saying…. Brooke wasn’t exactly doing any better.”

* * *

_This wasn’t exactly a new situation for Nina. _

_Sitting in front of Brooke, a bottle of wine between them and her friend burying her head in her hands. There was just something about the prim and properness of Brooke that always seemed to attract problems. _

_Be they real or, as in this case, somewhat imaginary. _

_“I don’t do relationships,” the muffled words made Nina roll her eyes. At this point, Brooke sounded like a broken record, having stated and restated that line for the better part of an hour. _

_“Then what are you calling this?” Nina leaned back in her chair, taking a small sip from her glass. _

_“An… An arrangement,” the hesitation spoke volumes, Brooke usually never flinching, never doubting herself. Yet, this thing with Vanjie seemed to have knocked her off her feet._

_It was amazing to watch, even if Brooke was fighting tooth and nail to ignore what was happening in front of her. _

_Thank God for Vanjie and her inability to leave Brooke alone. _

_“That’s been going on for a year? C’mon Brooke. You guys fly back and forth at least once a month. This is not just an arrangement,” after that chance meeting in LA the two of them had not been able to stay apart for long. _

_Shit, Vanjie had even met Brooke’s mom, something that had never happened before. _

_“How can it be more than an arrangement? She lives in fucking LA, Nina!” The desperation in Brooke’s eyes, as she finally raised her head and looked at Nina was heartbreaking. But this time Nina would not let it slide. _

_Maybe it was the wine, or maybe she was just tired of seeing her best friend trying to sabotage the best thing that had ever happened to her. _

_“So? You could always move,” She met Brooke’s stare head-on, shrugging lightly. True, having Brooke move to a different city would be horrible, but if it was what it took for Vanjie and Brooke to actually stand a chance. _

_Then so be it. _

_“What, no I can’t, I…” the almost panicky look on Brooke’s face made Nina soften. _

_Though only a bit. _

_“You what? Hon, you teach Ballet. You can do that in LA,” Nina really hated to admit it, but there were probably more options for her in LA than here. _

_“No, I can’t just- that would not work-” Nina silenced Brooke, clearly seeing the incoming panic attack a mile away. Leaning forward she softly took Brooke’s hand in her own, her thumb rubbing circles, hoping to bring her friend a sense of calm._

_“What’s holding you back? Other than your severe anxiety against any type of commitment or change?” Nina’s voice was low, soothing, trying to coax Brooke to see reason. _

_Brooke was avoiding her gaze, biting the inside of her cheek. Her lower lip quivered slightly. _

_“What if it doesn’t work out?” her small voice was fragile, the look glassy look in her eyes, a clear display that Brooke was close to breaking. _

_“What if it does, though?” Nina smiled, giving Brooke’s hand a soft squeeze. “Brooke, sweetie. You guys met each other in Paris and made out before you even knew each other in front of the Eiffel tower, only to meet a year later by pure coincidence in LA, and now you’ve been dating-” _

_Brooke started to open her mouth, clearly wanting to object, but Nina merely raised a hand to stop her and kept going. _

_ “-yes D-A-T-I-N-G. You guys are not going to break up. The laws of rom coms and Disney forbid it,” The tiny upwards curl of Brooke’s lips was all Nina needed, she knew that she had gotten through to her. _

_Knew that Brooke was agreeing with her, as she finished off her glass of wine, clearly needing some liquid courage. _

_“So what now?” That determined look in Brooke’s eyes was what Nina had hoped to see. The businesslike tone of voice meant that they were about to get stuff done. _

_“What now? Now you call your girlfriend and you tell her that you guys need to figure this out! There’s a wedding in the future and I promised you a speech, remember?” _

* * *

“They weren’t easy to help,” Nina rolled her eyes at her speech cards, knowing that she was being too kind. Before Brooke finally moved down south, it had been hell. 

For everyone involved. 

“No, Ma’am. And if you all thought that shit would get easier after Brooke hauled ass down to LA, you were all dumber than Vanj!” Silky’s booming laughter was cut off by an equally loud yell from Vanjie. 

“Bitch, it’s my wedding day! Play nice, Mary!” Vanjie was still all smiles, the way her attention seemed to be split between glaring at Silky and sending heart eyes at Brooke entertaining, loving and vomit-inducing all at the same time. 

“Only if you give out more dollar bills, Miss Mateo,” Brooke was doing nothing to get between Silky and Vanjie, knowing from experience that it was just better to sit back and enjoy the show. 

“That’s Mrs Mateo-Hytes to you, Silky!” The moment the words left Vanjie’s mouth the room erupted into a burst of laughter so loud that Vanjie herself looked floored. 

Nina couldn’t keep her own chuckles in, as she noticed that way that a large amount of the guests seemed to be looking at their phones. 

“Time-out, everybody!” Silky almost couldn’t get the words out, her laughter too loud. Taking a moment to just breathe, everyone still chuckling, while Vanjie looked cute as a button in her confusing, Silky leaned forward, hands on her knees. 

And then. 

“Right, so who bet on Vanjie being the first one to flaunt the new name and title?” almost everyone raised their hands, “and who thought it would be before Brooke’s speech?” All of them feel back down, the disappointed sighs making Nina start giggling again. 

There was one person left, though, almost dancing in her chair, with her arm waving around. 

A’keria’s guffaws were met by a huff from Vanjie. 

Of course, it would be A’keria. 

“Miss Kiki, you sneaky lil bitch. I should’ve known,” Silky looked out at all the guests, ignoring Vanjie’s glaring eyes and crossed arms, “Y'all know what to do. Venmo the beauty over there, so we can get on with the show, and sorry Mama Mateo, I know you thought it would be after the cake,” Silky winked at Anabelle, while Vanjie opened her mouth in horror. 

_ “MA??!” _

* * *

_Vanjie was packing up her things, getting ready for another night shift at the bar. It was hard work, but it paid well. She loved mixing drinks, loved chatting with the girls and making sure that all their dancers were being treated right. _

_What she didn’t like was how much it meant that she didn’t get to see her girlfriend. _

_Her girlfriend, who at this moment was sitting and huffing on the couch, her two cats and Riley all surrounding her. _

_Traitors. _

_“What’s that face, Mary?” Brooke was looking less like the tall and HBIC that she was most days, and more like a sour patch child that just got told that it had reached its expiration date. _

_It wasn’t cute._

_“Nothing,” there was that sigh again. A sigh that had been happening more often. _

_Vanjie knew that she worked a lot, but she had never tried to hide that from Brooke. Never tried to downplay it or nothing. _

_“Nu-uh. You don’t get to no nothing me again. You poutier than a toddler, that usually mean that you ain’t happy. So speak up,” Walking over to the couch, sitting on the table right in front of Brooke, she tried to catch her eye. _

_Brooke kept on looking down at Henry, as she softly patted his fur. _

_“You’re never home,” the small voice made Vanjie’s heart stop for a second. It sounded resigned as if she had already given up. _

_“Baby, that’s work. You know I work late hours at the club,” She moved her hand forward, wanting to cup Brooke’s cheek, wanting to comfort her, but Brooke flinched. _

_Leaving Vanjie’s hand hovering in the air, the surprised hurt etched into every fibre of her body. _

_Brooke had never flinched away from her before._

_“Sure. but I moved my whole life down here, for you, and I never see you,” Brooke’s eyes were as hard as her words, as she finally looked up from the animals. _

_“Bro-”_

_“You’re always out and away, and I am just here. No friends, no family, no nothing,” Vanjie could feel the anger and hurt flowing over. _

_Even if she had wanted to, there was no way for her to turn back around. _

_Someone had turned on the stove and the corn was about to pop the fuck off. _

_“I didn’t fucking ask you to move here. You knew what the fuck you signed up for, so don’t give me that bullshit, Brooke, because it ain cute,” her fists were clenched, trying to keep in the anger, before she said something that she would truly regret, knowing that she had no power over her mouth in situations like these. _

_“You don’t want me here?” The hurt in Brooke’s eyes was like getting splashed with a bucket of cold water, her flaming anger turning into a wet and icy horror._

_“That’s not-” _

_“Perfect. Right.” Brooke got up from the couch, their animals all sending Vanjie the stink eye, for being the reason behind Brooke leaving them behind. _

_Vanjie felt the kindling of anger returning as Brooke kept dismissing her. _

_“You twistin’ my words,” _

_“Fuck this, Vanessa. I’ve made an effort to have you in my life and you just… Don’t care,” Brooke kept on walking further away from the couch and Vanjie, forcing her to follow. _

_As Brooke opened the door to their bedroom, a knot started to form in Vanjie’s stomach._

_Was she leaving her? _

_Was this it? _

_“Hold up, I told you ‘bout my job, I told you that I work nights and that I’m not home often. You said it was fine, you said it was cool. You gonna be walking backwards on them words now?” Her voice was loud, her words desperate, as she felt everything inside of quiver with fear. _

_This couldn’t be it. _

_It just couldn’t._

_“I don’t know, Ness. Maybe I will?” _

* * *

“But you guys managed to work your way through it all,” Nina coughed lightly, wanting to move the speech along, not wanting to dwell on the hard and difficult months that had been the beginning of Brooke and Vanjie’s life in LA. 

“Yeah, sponsored by tequila, Ben&Jerry’s and some good ol’ fuc-” Nina quickly cut of Silky’s sing-song voice, not wanting to scar Joan Hytes for life. 

“Thank you, Silk!” the thankful smile from Brooke, told Nina that she had made the correct choice, “What we’re trying to say is that you guys dealt with it all. With the differences, with the problems and the sh-… ah, suckiness of it all,” her small stumble made the crowd laugh. 

There was no way that Nina was going to pay a single cent to the swear jar. She hadn’t done that for years, and she wasn’t about to start now. 

“Joan? She gon’ need to give you a dollar for that?” Silky was like a hound smelling blood, on the prowl, though Joan merely shook her head, silently laughing at Silky’s antics, “Damn, you’re good, West,” 

“Focus, Silk!” Nina raised an eyebrow as she pointed at the speech cards. They had both promised Brooke and Vanjie that they wouldn’t make a too-long speech. 

Though going by the smiles on both of their faces, Nina and Silky seemed to still be in the clear. 

“Look. I ain’t one to give compliments, and certainly not to Brooke-” Vanjie softly patted Brooke’s cheek, Brooke quickly catching her hand and placing a soft kiss on her palm.

_Those two. _

“-But she treats my girl correct. She knows that Vanjie is tougher than nails, with a heart that bruises like it’s peaches or somethin’,” Vanjie could hold her own, but she took everything to hear, meaning that she could go from wanting to rip you a new one to a sobbing mess on the floor. 

Something Brooke had become a champion at dealing with. 

“And Vanjie. I knew the moment the two of you decided to be idiots together and kiss right there on the stairs that this was something else. Because I know Brooke and how she can seem colder than a polar vortex,” Seeing the way that both Vanjie, Joan, Silky and A’keria all nodded at those words, made everyone laugh, Brooke huffing only for show.

“But I also saw the way you made her look past all that. Saw the way she just boarded a plane for LA with her two cats and never looked back,” Nina still remembered the bubbling excitement in Brooke’s face as she left Toronto. The pure joy and love.

_So much love. _

“Yeah. And I gots to admit. The fact that Brooke not only asked Mrs Mateo for your hand in marriage but also took Kiki and I out for lunch to make sure we were okay with it, gave her the final stamp of approval from the Dream Girls, ain’t that right, Kiki?” Silky sounded slightly awed by it, still.

Maybe because it was a perfect example of how Brook always seemed to understand Vanjie and what her girls meant to each other. 

“Best believe, Silk!” A’keria’s slow drawl caused made Vanjie turn to look at Brooke. 

Her eyes were wide, lower lip quivering. The amazement and pure love on her face made Nina’s eye a bit misty. 

_Those two. Honestly. _

* * *

_Brooke had been walking around with the ring for months. Trying to figure out what would be the perfect moment. _

_She had tried everything from planning an evening out with fine dining, having the girls at her class help her with a number, to almost just shouting it out. _

_It had all failed miserably. Vanessa was not easy to keep in one spot for long and something always happened. Work happened, Sex happened… Life happened. _

_But no more. _

_Brooke had decided that no matter what would happen today, she would propose. _

_The only problem with that was that Vanessa was on her way out the door, and Brooke still hadn’t done. _

_She was running out of options. _

_“Ness?” She called out, trying to catch her girlfriend’s attention as she was changing clothes. Brooke already had the ring in her hand._

_She was just waiting for Vanessa. _

_“Yeah? What’s up, boo?” Brooke could see her shadow in the doorway, only for her to disappear into back into the bedroom, “fuck, you seen my phone?” the yell made Brooke roll her eyes. _

_Knowing that she would probably lose her chance if she didn’t just do it, Brooke got down on one knee, just waiting for Vanessa to find her phone._

_“No, I-” before Brooke even had a chance to help her find the phone, Vanessa interrupted her._

_“I need to text Plastique, she promised to take me that she would-,” her loud voice trailed off, as Brooke could hear things getting thrown on the floor, instantly making her roll her eyes, at the mess that was probably being made in the bedroom._

_“Can you just come out her?” Brooke could feel her annoyance rise. _

_Why couldn’t she just for once do as Brooke told her to?_

_“In a minute, I just need to find-” loud noises once again indicating that the search for the phone was going badly, “Hey, did I tell you last week there was this customer who tried to touch Asia’s-” Brooke’s patience was used up. So instead of waiting, instead of being romantic, she just decided to do it. _

_“Vanessa!” The yell made Vanjie’s head peek out from the bedroom, everything about her look, from the raised eyebrows and pursed mouth telling Brooke that she was not happy about the tone. _

_“What?!” _

_“Will you marry me?” Brooke didn’t even hold out the ring, just stared at her from the floor, knowing that everything about her radiated annoyance. _

_Vanessa took a step out from the bedroom, her eyes widening is a mix of shock and elation, a hand reaching up to cover her mouth. _

_“What?” the word was repeated. This time softer, reverent. Vanessa was taking slow steps towards Brooke as if she was afraid that she would break the illusion. _

_“Will you marry me?” Brooke repeated the words, this time softly. This time showing the ring. _

_This time letting Vanessa know that she meant it. _

_“Brooke… Baby,” the quiver in her voice, made Brooke’s eye sting with unshed tears. _

_This moment was so much more than she ever thought that it would be. _

_Even if she was sitting here on one knee in yoga pants and no makeup. _

_“I love you. I look into your eyes and see the rest of my life. And it looks so… So beautiful. Vanessa Mateo. Will you marry me?” Her throat felt too small, her heart too big._

_Brooke had never felt so nervous, so alive, so in love. _

_“Yes,” Vanessa seemed to be frozen in front of her, a single tear running down her cheek. Her eyes were full of love._

_She said yes. _

_“Yes?” _

_“YES!” Not even caring about the ring, Vanessa jumped right into Brooke’s arms, both of them falling backwards onto the floor. _

* * *

“And here we are. Three years after that sunny day in Paris, and now you’re married,” Nina was trying to keep the sentimental tears at bay. 

_She really, really loved this sort of thing. _

The small nod from Silky made her realised that she had stopped talking, so she quickly moved on, knowing that this was the difficult part. 

_The best part. _

“Silky and I would just like to say two things,” holding up to fingers she noticed the way that both Brooke and Vanjie were looking that particular soft and sentimental type of happy that usually indicated tears. 

Silky and she had a bet going about who would make them cry first. 

“One, don’t forget that you guys love each other so much that not even your own stupidity could keep y’all from ending up here. Today. All pretty in your dresses that are made even prettier by them smiles,” Silky’s words caused a small wave of ‘awws’ to fill the room, Brooke and Vanjie instinctively smiling even wider. 

“Because remember love is most of all the act of being stupid together,” Nina gripped her the cards in her hands a little tighter, hoping that they could help her get through this last part. 

“And bitches, you guys got that down to a T!” Silky’s words caused Brooke to laugh loudly. 

Vanjie, on the other hand, was sniffling quietly, gripping Brooke’s hand for comfort. Their newly acquired rings shone blindingly bright. 

Thought nothing could compete with the smiles on their lips. 

“And two… This thing? It’s all just formalities. You guys have already done the hard part. You’ve crossed borders, dealt with green cards, work, and all other types of ridiculousness. You did that. Without killing each other,” the lump in Nina’s throat. The overwhelming sense of pure joy was almost too much. 

She could feel the tears pressing back behind her eyes.

“Came close a time or two tho,” Silky’s muttering made Nina smile. It helped centre her. 

Helped her get the strength to say the very last bit. 

This part she didn’t need the cards for. 

“Because you guys love each other in that ridiculous 90’s RomCom way that the rest of us can only dream about. The boombox in the garden, kisses in the rain, lifting your clenched hand as you walk off a football field and generally making the rest of us sick with your nauseating level of love,” The room was so quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the odd sniffle here and there. Nina didn’t care. 

She was only focused on the words she wanted, no needed, to say. 

“I know that It hasn’t been easy... but here you guys are, jumping feet first over that cliff into the unknown… together. And it’s the most beautiful and hopeful thing I’ve ever had the pleasure of witnessing in my entire life. I am so thankful and so indescribably happy that you’ve let me be just a tiny part of your story,” Nina meant every single word. 

But everything inside of her jumped in pure excitement as a single tear fell down Brooke’s cheek. 

_She couldn’t even cry ugly. _

“Now before Miss Nina keeps on going, and make me bawl, I’m just gon say this - Brooke, Vanjie. You guys will always have Paris. But we all happy that y’all decided that the French ain’t got any trademark on your asses’ love story and that you decided to make it official on this fine day,” The loud cheers and laughs from everyone surrounded Nina, as she caught Silky’s eyes and mouthed “Pay up,” 

Silky just shook her head and raised her glass, “Now let’s all raise a glass to Brooke and Vanjie!” 

Amidst the cheers and laughter, Brooke and Vanjie kissed. 

That spark from Paris had never left. 

And it never would. 


End file.
